Special Training
by CrazilyPervertedFujoshi
Summary: After getting his curse lifted, Reborn goes back to Italy and everything goes back to normal. But what will happen when he suddenly comes back and tells Tsuna that he is arranging another training lesson for him? And wait 'til he finds out who is his trainers are? Pairings: 182769, slight All27 . Rated M for future chapters! Thanx to yuolmae for helping me edit


A/N: This is my first fanfic everrrr! I wrote this a while back but I wasn't sure if I should post or not~ oh wells~~ please enjoy~~~ (^o^) / and this is a yaoi fic~~~ so if u dun like~~ dun read~~ there's no hardcore until the 3rd chap ~ so its safe for now~~

Hazuki: I (sadly) do not own khr.I WISH I DID!...but I don't… T^T Akira Amano is the rightful owner of khr~~~ I'm just a typical fujoshi who ship loads of pairings~~ If khr was mine~ I would make it into a *drumrolls* ALL27 ANIMEEEE! OUR CUTE LITTLE TUNAFISH WILL GET RAPED EVERYDAY!~~~MWAHAHAHAHA!TSU-KUN~~~ BETTER PERPARE YOUR ASS! IT'S GONNA GET RIPPED APART EVERYDAY!

Tsuna: Eh?! Wait! Wha-

Hazuki: Now on with the story~ ^^

* * *

Special Training

Tsuna slowly brought his hand up to cover his mouth as he broke out into a yawn. His two best friends were having their usual pointless argument. Well, the octopus-head was shouting insults at the baseball freak while the baseball freak just laughed and threw oil onto the fire. The smoking bomb was about to explode as the pulled out his dynamites from under his jacket.

"W-W-WAIT! GOKUDERA-KUN! STOP! PLEASE DON'T BLOW ANYTHING UP!" Tsuna pleaded as he threw his arms around on of the silverette's arms to stop him from doing anything that will spell out their impending doom "Hibari-san will surely kill us! And Yamamoto-kun! Please don't provoke him too much!" The silverette and the baseball freak both glanced down at the petit figure staring up at them.

"But...but…ok then…if Jyudaime says so..." The silverette stuttered as his face flushed bright red. He reluctantly slipped his dynamites back into his pocket and kept staring down at Tsuna. '_Jyudaime is grabbing onto my arm'. _Gokudera was too happy to notice Yamamoto's face turn from a calm smile to jealousy. But, just as fast as the smile disappeared, the smile was repainted onto the raven-hair's face. He picked up Tsuna from behind as he smiled mockingly.

"Sure~ but I can still provoke him a little, right?" the tallest of the boys asked teasingly as he swung Tsuna's petit figure around in circles.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to—"Gokudera began.

"YAMAMOTO-KUN!"

"Haha~ gomen gomen~ I was just joking~ "Yamamoto flashed another smile at Tsuna as he put him down. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief as he felt his feet touch the ground.

"Arigatou~ Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna flashed one of his so-unbearably-cute-that-everyone-wants-to-fuck smile. Both the silverette and the raven-haired boy looked another way and tried to cover their blush that was threatening to show on their faces.

"Jyu-Jyu-Jyudaime..."

"Tsu-Tsuna…"

"Hai?" Tsuna responded as he heard his name, in Gokudera's case, his nickname, he looked up and slightly tilted his head in a (overly) cute manner which caused the two older-looking boys pinch their nose to stop the blood from spurting out of them. "too…cute…"

"Hm? Did you guys say something?" the brunette stared harder at his two best friends.

"Eeto…Jyu-"

"Ano…Tsu-"

Gokudera and Yamamoto got interrupted by their friend's signature scream as he fell clutching onto his side in pain.

"JYUUDAIME!"

"TSUNA!"

The two taller males quickly knelt down beside their friend's wincing figure and tried to help him up.

"Itai…" the brunette winced as he rubbed his side and put on his best (forced) smile to show his two friends that he wasn't hurt (at least not that badly). " Ahaha~ I'm fine. Don't worry ~"

Yamamoto put one of Tsuna's arms around his own neck while still looking at worriedly at Tsuna. Gokudera, being the immature and inpatient guy he was when it came to his precious boss, took his dynamites back out and kept spinning around, trying to find the attacker of his precious Jyudaime.

"WHO THE FUCK DARE DO THAT TO JYUDAIME?! I'LL BLOW THEM UP AND ELIMINATE THEM FROM THE FACE OF EARTH!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted sternly, catching the bomber's attention "I'm fine, really! Please don't blow anyone or anything up"

"Ciaossu~ you're wide open, Dame-Tsuna." A voice taunted.

"Ah! Reborn-san!"

"Haha! Yo! Akambo~ Sashiburi~"

Tsuna slowly tilted his head up at the baby in front of him, who was in a …brick?... costume. The brunette groaned at the all too familiar name, voice and figure in front of him.

"Reborn!" the petit brunette whined as he finally recovered from the shock and the pain finally subsided a bit. "What did you do that for?! And WHY are you her in the first place?! I thought you went to Italy after your curse was lifted. Why did you come back?! And if you were going to come back, you could have at least-"

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. Stop worrying over such trivial matters. You're not my mum and I'm way older than you. You have no right to scold me." the baby frowned as he landed another powerful kick onto the brunette's left cheek. Tsuna stepped back a bit because of the impact.

"ITTTAAAIIII! REBORN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"Tsuna complained as he placed both his hands onto the spot that was attacked, a small red evidence was left to prove what happened a second ago.

_'Oh god…I change my mind…someone PLEASE blow up the attacker!' _

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna! Don't even think about trying to blow me up. You're a thousand years too early to even think about it." the baby warned with a smirk.

_'Great...I forgot he could read minds too...' _Tsuna grimaced

"Well, I guess I have time to answer some of your questions before I get on with the main point" Reborn

said as he jumped onto the brunette's head.

"Wa-Wait…main point?!"

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. I'm not done talking yet" the cursed baby interrupted as he stomped on Tsuna head making him wince "Well, first of all, I do what I want to do and you have no right to question my actions. Simple as that"

"Rebo-"

"And I simply came back from Italy to supervise you for your special training" the mafia baby finished off.

"Special training?! B-But why?! I already beat Bermu-"

"You seriously think with your level of fighting, you will be able to become a successful mafia boss?" Reborn asked

"As I said before, I am not going to be a-"

"With that said, meet me on the school rooftop tomorrow aftr school and ill gather some people who will help with the training" Reborn cut the brunette off again.

"But that's Hibari-san's terri-"

"So you better turn up or else I'll shoot you" the baby threatened as the green chameleon on his hat ran down to his hand and transformed into a gun. He pointed it at the brunette to emphasis his point and also show his useless student that he was not joking. Tsuna's face immediately paled and he let out a small "hieee" as he fell on his ass. Seeing that his student understood what he said and meant, the mafia baby allowed his chameleon transform back as it crawled back onto his shoulder. "Well~ see you tomorrow~ ciaociao~" Reborn quickly added before flying off to…who knows where before Tsuna could protest any further.

"Haha ~ well that was interesting" the baseball freak commented "Don't worry Tsuna! I'm sure you'll be fine!"

"I'll protect you with my life! Jyudaime!"

"Ahaha…arigatou Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun" Tsuna shot a nervous smile at his two best friends.

When it was finally time for them to go separate ways, they said their quick goodbyes and retired to their own houses.

Reborn was nowhere to be seen for the rest of the day. '_Urgghh…he's probably looking for trainers for me, I DUN WANNA GO!'_ "Oh well…I might as well get some sleep" the brunette muttered as he dozed off.

"Tsu-kun! Wake up! You're going to be late!" Tsuna's mum's voice rang through Tsuna's head.

"Eh? Oh..Hai Okaa-san…I'm coming…" the brunette dragged his still half-asleep body downstairs and plopped himself down on one of the empty seats. I-pin and Lambo were both making a lot of noise already and gulping down their food. The brunette sat down as he tried to quicked finish his breakfast and ignore the ruckus.

"GYAHAHAHA! THIS IS LAMBO-SAN'S CAKE!"

"NO LAMBO! STOP! IT'S NOT YOURS!"

"YES IT IS!"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"NO! THIS IS LAMBO-SAN'S!"

_'ARRRRGGGHHH! Ok! I give up!' _Tsuna grabbed a toast and sped out the door. "Sorry to make you wai-oh! They're not here? Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto-kun?" _'Both of them are absent? Well…they probably went ahead.' _Tsuna quietly walked to school and was surprised when the blood thirsty prefect wasn't at the gate waiting for late-comers, considering he was 5 minutes late. '_Hm? That's strange...Hibari-san isn't here today? Is he sick? Oh well, guess I got lucky' _Tsuna hurried off to class just in case the prefect suddenly appear out of no-where.

When the brunette finally reached homeroom, his two best friends were still nowhere to be seen. _'hmm...where is Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun today...they can't both be sick right?' _Tsuna wondered to himself as he sat down on his usual seat. Just as expected, the fangirls in the classroom were all making a huge fuss over the absence of the school idols. Tsuna let out a sigh _'Guess I'll check up on them after school and maybe I'll drop by the reception room.' _After everything that Tsuna had gone through with Hibari, the brunette found the skylark less scary and found the prefect to actually be kind and caring.

Just like that, half of the day passed. At lunchtime, Kyoko walked up to Tsuna with a worried expression. The brunette remained silent and he just stared up at the orange-haired girl quizzically. Ever since coming back from the future, Tsuna found out that Kyoko was a just a mere crush and he had no strong feelings for her anymore.

"Hai? Kyoko-chan? Is there something wrong?" Tsuna asked as he gave a small smile to the girl standing in front of him. The girl blushed slightly at the brunette's (overly cute) smile and continued. "Eeto…Tsuna-kun..well…today I didn't see nii-chan so I was wondering if you saw him"

"Eh?! Onii-san too?!"

Kyoko stared at Tsuna quizzically "What do you mean?"

"Ah! No. No! Nevermind. I was just thinking to myself. Sorry, I haven't seen Onii-san neither. But don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." Tsuna reassured the girl in front of him by flashing another one of his (overly cute) smile as he waved around both arms in front of him.

"Haha. Yea I guess. Ok! Thanx, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko replied as she walked back to her table with Hana. After Kyoko left, Tsuna stared at the cherry blossoms outside and contemplated to himself. _'First Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun, then Hibari-san and now Onii-san as well? Where IS everyone today?" _the brunette's train of thoughts continued as the hours passed.

"Kaa-san! Tadaima!" Tsuna shouted as he closed the door behind him. He had visited bothe Yamamoto and Gokudera's places but Gokudera's place was empty. Yamamoto's dad, on the other hand said that Yamamoto went to a friend's place to stay the night.

"Ah! Tsuna-kun~ okaeri~" Nana half-shouted back "Did you see Reborn-san on your way back I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon"

"Eh? Reborn? I don't think s-oh crap! I forgot!" the panicking brunette quickly stepped back into his shoes and opened the door again "Sorry kaa-san! I'm going out for a bit!" "Eh? Tsu-" the brunette cut his mum off as he slammed the door behind him, leaving a confused Nana in the kitchen.

By the time Tsuna reached the Namimori Chu from gates, he was running out of breath. The panting brunette dragged his dying body upstairs to the school rooftop. _'Please tell me Hibari-san isn't here!' _Tsuna pleaded in his mind as he let out a nervous sigh and pushed the rooftop door open.

…

…

…

…

"Eh?" the confused boy, still standing outside the rooftop door, glanced around the empty rooftop. _'Reborn did say to meet here, ri—' _Tsuna's thoughts were interrupted when a group of little black tubes which flew towards him and exploded, letting out the pink dust inside. After breathing in some of the pink dust, the brunette slowly fell backwards. If it hadn't been for the person behind him, already prepared to catch him, he would have tumbled down the stairs.

"Target caught." The fainted boy's captive declared with a smirk as five other figures approached him and the smaller boy.

* * *

A/N: CLIFF HANGEEEEERRRR! So~ what did you guys think of the first chap? Is it good? Or is it shit? Haven't gotten to the good part yet (when I say good, don't expect too much cuz if you do, you will be greatly disappointed) …but hey~ every fanfic needs a intro~ doesn't it? Oh well~ who gives a shit~~ jksjks~ xD

Anyways~ pls review ~ comments ~ things I can improve on~ ideas~ suggestions ~ oh and btw, this is a three-shot.

Now~ continue on with your normal daily life~ sorry for the long rant and thanx for reading my fanfic ( pls continue reading it~) and ~ ok...I'll shut up ^^'

LOVE YOU GUYS! CIAOCIAO!(Ok~ ill srsly shut up now)


End file.
